1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a data input device which is adapted to input data such as a pattern, character and the like into a computer and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A tablet type input device has been widely used for inputting data such as a pattern, character and the like into a computer and the like.
However, since this type of input device possesses no image-displaying function of the input data, it has been required to provide separately a display device such as CRT and LCD when the display is required, thus rendering a portable use thereof utterly inpracticable.
When the displaying device is provided separately, the input data is displayed on the display device provided at a different position from that of the inputting surface, and hence it is impossible to input the data such as the pattern and the like on the inputting surface with a sensation similar to that of the case of writing the data on a sheet of paper.